edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Zone
Ed Zone is a band that the Eds along with Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy formed. Eddy is the lead guitarist, and lead vocals with Ed and Double D. Ed is the second guitar. Double D plays bass guitar. Kevin is a drummer and backup vocals with Rolf and Jimmy. Rolf plays the keyboard. Jimmy is the songwriter and he plays tambourine. Later, they kicked out Jimmy because his songs were mostly for girls. Now Ed and Eddy write the songs. Ever since they have been more succesful. They have done a cover to the song YEAH BREAK CARE BREAK! by Jerry Jewell. They have also done a cover of the song I am the Walrus, by the Beatles. Songs Remember Me? Eddy: Hello, my girl. It's me, your guy. And I got, something, to show you. Double D: Hello? Hello? It's me, Double D. Remember me? I miss the times, we used to meet. Ed: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. All: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. Eddy: Not good (Not good), you don't (You don't), remember me, Eddy. Hello, I'll be your man. I'll do all I can. Double D: Hello? Hello? It's me again, Double D. Remember me? I miss the times, we used to meet. Ed: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. All: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. (Instrument Break) Ed: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. All: Remember me? Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, oh. We used to meet everyday, now we're fading away so slowly. This song was written by Jimmy. Cause I'm an Idiot Ed: Got a strict diet on M&Ms, at the store I spent $100 on them. Got pet seagulls under my bed, I'm not sure but I think they're dead. Eat my gravy with buttered toast, I'm not tryin' to boast. I got striaght Ds in history. Don't belive me then look at these (Shows report cards). 13 years old and can't tie my shoes. If there's writing contest I'm sure to lose. I spend my time watching horror movies. I once did a dare to drink 100 smoothies. Cause I'm a Idiot. I hate writing choruses, cause I'm an Idiot. I hate writing choruses cause I'm an Idiot. Don't know how to spell YMCA. Is it "grey" or is it "gray"? Ask me how to spell calculator and I'll say "C-A-L-Smell-You-Later!" YEAH BREAK CARE BREAK! Ed: Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won! Eddy: When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it would come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Ed, Edd, Eddy: Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight! All: Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Give your all, don't ever give up! When we're together, I know we can win I have you to believe in! Live your life, don't stop until it's done Give your all, don't ever give up All you need is love and to believe in yourself It's easier when you believe! Ed: Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won! Eddy: When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it would come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Ed, Edd, Eddy: Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight! All: Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Give your all, don't ever give up! When we're together, I know we can win I have you to believe in! Live your life, don't stop until it's done Give your all, don't ever give up All you need is love and to believe in yourself It's easier when you believe! I am the Walrus Edd: I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together. See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly. I'm crying. Ed: Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come. Corporation t-shirts, stupid bloody Tuesday. Man, you've been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long. I am the eggman (woo), they are the eggmen (woo), I am the walrus, Goo goo ga joob. Eddy: Mister City Policeman sitting Pretty little policemen in a row. See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run. I'm crying. I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm cry. Ed: Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye. Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess, Boy, you been a naughty girl and you let your knickers down. I am the eggman (woo), they are the eggmen (woo), I am the walrus, Goo goo ga joob. Edd: Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun. If the sun don't come, you get a tan from Standing in the English rain. I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus, Goo goo gajoob ga goo goo gajoob. Eddy: Expert, texpert, choking smokers, Don't you think the joker laughs at you? (Ho ho ho, he he he, ha ha ha) See how they smile like pigs in a sty, see how they snide. I'm crying. The Eds: Semolina Pilchard, climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna. Man, you should have seen them kicking Edgar Allan Poe. I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus, Goo goo gajoob ga goo goo ga joob Category:Bands